


Attraction

by oneautumnnight



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Clubbing, F/M, Smoking, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneautumnnight/pseuds/oneautumnnight
Summary: Who doesn’t like a bad boy?
Relationships: Song Yuqi & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 6





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no intention in advocating or glorifying getting tattoos, smoking or drinking. I think these are life choices that people are allowed to make themselves. Hope you guys enjoyed this short story!

Under the dim lights of Club 21 stood a girl with pitch black hair, ears studded with a multitude of piercings. Leaning against the bar counter, she ordered another round of shots as she waited for her group members.

“Hey.”

She turned around to a deep voice and was greeted with a smirk on his face. 

“What are you doing here, Lucas?”

“Was attracted by a lady standing by the bar herself. Are you here alone?”

Yuqi downed a shot and stared down at him.

“I am waiting for my friends.”

Lucas grinned and sat on the bar stool beside her. It has been months since he talked to her in face and truth be told, he missed the bubbly lady in Keep Running. Promoting in Korea handed him opportunities to see her on stage and during award shows but with their recent comebacks and variety show appearances, it was difficult to contact her.

_I missed you._

Turning to look at her, instead of the innocent and bubbly person he saw in Keep Running, he saw a woman with short hair in a black lace dress, curves accentuated with a satin bodice that hid nothing to the eyes,

and oh?

“I have not seen that tattoo before.”

“It’s been some time.”

“It’s cute, reminds me a lot of you.”

“Thanks.” Yuqi offered a small smile.

“I wouldn’t have expected you to get a tattoo.”

“Why?”

“Just because.”

Yuqi stared at him,

“You have a tattoo too.”

“Tattoos actually.”

Yuqi smiled, “As expected of you, Huang Xuxi.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You are the resident bad boy after all.”

Lucas leaned into Yuqi, “Do you wanna see them?”

Yuqi smirked as she took another shot glass and twirled the glass between her fingers, “No, not really.”

“I got it because it reminded me of you.”

Her fingers stopped.

“What do you mean, Xuxi?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Yuqi puts back the shot glass on the bar top.

“Xuxi...”

Things have changed since their last episode of Keep Running. He was a cheeky lad who enjoyed having fun, still enjoyed having fun, and she was an adorable girl that personified cuteness. 

Though, looking at the woman in front of him right now, gone were traces of any cuteness and he almost could not recognise the alluring woman in front of him.

They have matured.

This was getting confusing for him.

He took out his lighter and his pack of cigarettes, placing a stick in between his lips before he registered what he was doing.

He turned to look at Yuqi,

“Go ahead.”

_Hell, he was attractive._

Yuqi knew that her ideal type was an older man, more mature than she was. 

Lucas, though, was challenging her views of her ideal type as he pressed the end to his lips then exhaled.

She grabbed another shot and finished it in a gulp.

Where were her friends when she needed them to pull her away from this attraction?

Perhaps it was the liquid courage, perhaps it was months of pent up emotions from not seeing him, perhaps it was the dim lighting and the music in the club that swayed her.

“Any plans later?”

Lucas smirked.

“That depends on you, sweetpea.”

“Take me home.”

Hell, choices can be regretted later.


End file.
